I Love You No Matter What
by Arisa-Yoko
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are dating and finally happy but what will happen when Akito makes an unexpected visit?


A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters even Kyo (sulks in corner.) Please read and review but no flames please since this is only my second fanfic! Thank you and enjoy!

All was well in the Shigure household, Kyo and Yuki were fighting like always and Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast. Shigure looks up when the phone rings, "hello?" He says. "Ah hello Shigure, how is my dog doing this evening?" The voice says. "Oh Akito! I-I'm doing well how are you doing?" he nervously asks. "I think I'm going to come visit for a couple of days" Akito says. "O-oh wonderful! I will get the house ready for your arrival." Shigure hung up the phone and ran out to tell the others what is about to happen. Tohru and Kyo are sitting in the living area watching a movie and cuddling and Yuki is studying for an upcoming exam. "Everyone I need you all to be on your best behavior because Akito is staying here for a few days!" Yuki went pale and got a sick feeling and Kyo and Tohru looked nervous.

Everyone started cleaning and making sure everything was perfect before Akito arrived. Shigure secretly calls Kazuma and lets him know what's going on and to come over asap. Now Akito knows that Kyo and Tohru are together but has kept it quiet until now. Akito gets there accompanied by Hatori and everyone is on edge. Akito watches Kyo and Tohru very carefully and notices the sweet looks they are giving each other, this makes him furious. He will not have his monster taken away so he comes up with a plan. He asks Tohru and Kyo to come outside to have a little chat with them. Once he has them alone, Akito grabs Kyo's wrist and rips his bracelet off and does the unthinkable…. He crushes the beads. Kyo's eyes go wide and screams at Akito "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Akito just smirks "This is what you get for hiding your relationship from me. Now she will never want you since you will forever be in this form!" He starts laughing manically but luckily Hatori came and gave him a shot that knocked him out.

Kyo now changed into his original form and has run away. Tohru is still trying to process what just happened when all of a sudden Kazuma walked up beside her. "Tohru, you're the only one that can save him now, without his beads he is doomed to remain in that form." Tohru looked at him and then looked towards the place where Kyo ran. "Don't worry Kazuma-san, I will love him no matter what form he is in. I will protect him." Tohru runs as fast as she can, following Kyo's massive prints in the mud. Kyo runs as fast as he can to get away from that damned Akito and from Tohru. "She saw me, she saw me! It's over now, its all over there's no hope." He thought as tears streamed down his face. Tohru finally found him by the lake.

Now this isn't the first time that Tohru has seen his original form but his bracelet was still intact and not destroyed. "Get away from me!" He screamed at Tohru. "Kyo its ok, you need to calm down, are you hurt?" Kyo just looked at her, he bowed his head. "Just go away, go and live a good life. I don't want you anymore." Tohru was shocked. She fell to her knees and just looked at him. "You, you don't love me anymore do you." It wasn't a question but a statement. " I knew it was to good to be true, just know that I will love you forever and always." All she could do was burst into tears, she couldn't move so she just sank into the mud as she cried harder. Kyo was completely surprised. "How could you love me in this form. I'm this way for the rest of my life now, nothing will be able to change me back." Tohru looked up at him, a determined yet sad look on her face. "I don't care. I love you no matter what. It doesn't bother me whether your in your true form, your human form, or your zodiac form." She gets up and walks closer to him, he starts to back up but stops. "Kyo, can I tell you a story?" she asks quietly. He just nods. She sits down beside him and leans on his massive arm. Letting him know that she is comfortable.

"Once upon a time there was this young man who had a fiery temper and loved martial arts, he always looked so content while he trained in the dojo, so at peace with himself. Then there was this girl who was very gentle and kind but was a complete airhead, she worried about everyone but herself which irritated the young man to no end. One day the girl went somewhere she usually doesn't go, she climbed the ladder onto the roof, knowing the young man liked to sit up there. She laid back and rested her hands behind her head as a pillow. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze and sun, she slowly fell asleep. When she woke up the sun was setting and it was getting a little chilly being April and all. She sat up and was startled by the young man sitting next to her. Her eyes lit up and a big goofy grin came to her face when she seen that he had a blanket with him, he gave her a small smile and then wrapped the blanket around the two of them and they watched the sunset together in what would be one of the best days that the girl had ever had."

Tohru looked up at Kyo who was just staring out at the water, he looked down at her with a sadness in his eyes that broke Tohru's heart. Then she remembered something that would hopefully cheer him up. Before she ran after Kyo she asked Yuki to secretly bring a blanket and hide it behind a tree next to the lake where Kyo was the last time. Yuki looked confused but didn't say anything. Seeing what time of day it was she got up and went behind a tree, Kyo was confused but didn't turn away thinking that she decided to leave, just like everyone else did. Next thing he knew there was a giant blanket covering his shoulders and Tohru snuggled in next to his arm. She wrapped her fingers through his giant paw and looked up at him "Look Kyo, the sun is setting! Isn't it beautiful? This reminds me of the hot tempered young man and the airheaded girl." Kyo looked down at her surprisingly "Why did you tell me that story?" He remembers that day, it was one of his favorites that he had with Tohru. Tohru just stared at the sunset. "Because that was when I truly fell in love with you. I've had a crush on you for a long time but that day is when I fully gave my heart to you, of course I was to afraid to tell you that at the time but I made a promise to myself that nothing could make me stop loving you not even Akito." Tohru looked up at Kyo and found he was crying, she got up and pressed her hands onto his monstrous face wiping the tears away. "Thank you Tohru." was all he could say. Then Tohru did something he never thought anyone would do and kissed Kyo on the nose, making Kyo even more shocked. Tohru just smiled and sat down under the blanket and hugged Kyo's arm. He just stared at the beautiful girl snuggled into his monstrous arm, "Maybe there is hope after all." he thought as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Tohru fell asleep leaning on Kyo that night perfectly happy, when all of a sudden was woken up by screaming. She bolted up and noticed a light shining out of Kyo's body. He was screaming in pain and she began crying and thinking the worst. The light was to bright to see so she had to close her eyes and look away and the screaming stopped, she looked back up to see something she never thought she would see again. Kyo in his human form. "Kyo, your back to your normal self!" Tohru screams and runs to him. Kyo just stands and stares at himself with disbelief. Had the impossible really happened? Was he actually free? Tohru notices Kyo's look and walks to him carefully. "Kyo are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Kyo just looks at her with more tears running down his cheeks. He leans in and begins to hug Tohru. She realizes what he's doing and she closes the gap between them and prepares for the normal poof of orange smoke but it never happens. She looks up at him and a big goofy grin is splitting his face. "Tohru you broke the curse! Thank you!" He picks her up and swings her around a couple of times while they both laugh and cry together.

They didn't notice the 3 people standing in the trees. Kazuma steps out of the shadows and comes up to the very happy couple. "Master! Tohru broke the curse! I'm free, we are all free!" Kyo shouted while hugging his adoptive father, something he usually doesn't do. Shigure walked over to Tohru and bowed to her. "Tohru thank you so much for everything you've done." Tohru was so happy but was also confused. "How did I break the curse? I didn't do anything special." Kazuma laughed "The only way to break the curse was to love the unlovable at his weakest." Tohru was so happy that she could free her love and friends. Yuki walked over to Kyo "Hey stupid cat" He had a small smile. "Congratulations." Kyo just looked dumbfounded but also gave the rat a small smile. "You too you damn rat." Then Yuki hugged Tohru. "Thank you Miss Honda, you are truly an amazing girl. Kyo is lucky to have you" Tohru just looked up at Kyo and smiled "No I'm lucky to have him." They all finally got to live the lives they always wanted.


End file.
